


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Teenage Dorks, These two will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cold</p>
<p>Will forgets his jacket on the bus and is freezing. Nico isn't very helpful at first and chooses to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on tumblr:  
> http://hellahanji.tumblr.com/post/134358759948/25-days-of-solangelo

Will was freezing and felt as if he was colder than Antarctica. He had some how managed to forget his jacket on the bus ride home from school and now had to walk the next twenty minutes in the frigid New York winter weather with his arms folded and teeth chattering. To make matters even worse his supposed friend Nico was walking next to him and snickering about Will's misfortune.

"Y-you know Nico, I-I would l-like to see y-you without y-your coat a-and gloves in this w-weather," Will shivered while sending a glare at Nico, who just grinned wider at Will's obvious struggle to form a coherent sentence.

"It's not my fault you left your coat on the school bus. And you can get it back tomorrow morning," Nico tried to reassure him. Though considering Nico told him while laughing the positive outlook wasn't really helping Will's situation or mood.

"If I'm not at home with a cold then sure I'll get it back tomorrow," Will huffed, the breath he let out visible in the cold.

Nico laughed softly and if Will's hands didn't feel like blocks of ice and his arms like jelly because of Nico's laugh, he would have picked up some of the snow on the untouched part of the sidewalk to throw at his friend, who was comfortably warm in his own black coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. To make it worse Will was pretty sure that the scarf was the one that Will gave to Nico last year for Christmas.

They walked on in silence for the next few minutes, the only noise being the chattering of Will's teeth. To get his mind off being cold he studied Nico, trying to get a better understanding about how he could be so unsympathetic in this situation. Sure they were good friends considering they grew up as next door neighbors and Nico has seen Will deal with a lot worse than being cold out in the snow but he thought he'd at least receive a little sympathy from his friend. Especially because Nico knows his hatred of the weather if it is under seventy degrees.

"Will why are you staring at me like you're going to kill me?" Nico asked in a half puzzled half frightened tone.

"I'm trying to figure out just why your heart is frozen considering you're the one with a coat and other winter necessities. You have really no sympathy for me do you?"

"I told you already it's not my fault that you left your jacket on the school bus,"

_"Except it is,"_ Will bitterly thought to himself. On the bus Nico had been enthusiastically explaining about how one of his favorite childhood games was being turned into video game and Will was so taken with how Nico looked smiling and cheerful that he had forgotten he took his jacket off and laid it over the back of his seat. He had only remembered about it once Nico pointed it out after the bus was pulling away. The embarrassing thing was this wasn't the first time Will had forgotten something because of Nico. There was the time in their science class that Will spent so much time focusing on how concentrated Nico looked while taking notes that he forgot to take notes of his own. And the time where Will was to busy watching Nico's hands as he talked during lunch that he had forgotten to eat. Lately it seemed that every time Will forgot something it was because he was to busy staring at his black haired friend and Will couldn't figure out why he kept doing it.

"Whatever Nico, I hope you enjoy watching me suffer to death because of the freezing air," Will whined dramatically. Nico responded with a roll of his eyes and the two continued on walking.

They were halfway home when the snow started. Will looked up to the sky with an utter look of disbelief and betrayal on his face. "Why now? Why not when I'm comfortably at my house?" he pleaded.

He turned to face Nico because he was sure that he would be laughing by now. Instead he was met with a look of pity and turmoil on his face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked him, losing all concern for himself at the moment.

"Nothing," Nico responded hastily. "Just...here. Take this."

Nico was holding out his black coat to Will. Some how Will hadn't notice Nico take it off when it began to snow, probably because he was to focused on looking up at the sky questioning Mother Nature's hatred towards him. Will slowly took the jacket from Nico's hand and put it on. It was warm and smelled like a mixture of fire and the winter air.

"Thank you," Will said to him awkwardly.

"Whatever, at least it'll stop you from whining until you get home." Nico responded while hiding his face from Will. Though the blonde could have swore he saw the slightest bit of red on Nico's cheeks and something in the back of his mind told him it wasn't because of the cold.

They walked the rest of the way home in a heavy silence, both not knowing what to say to one another now. When they reached Will's house Will tried giving the jacket back to Nico but the other refused to take it.

"Your driveway's pretty long and my house is only another five minutes away. Just give it back to me tomorrow."

And before Will could object Nico was walking off, leaving Will standing in front of his front lawn still wearing the jacket. And a large part of him was happy that he was able to wear Nico's jacket for a little while longer but couldn't figure out why it made him happy, why it felt like a mini snow storm in his stomach. All Will knew was that he was no longer cold and that it was entirely Nico di Angelo's fault for making him feel this in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow one day down 24 to go. This was only day one and it's going to be a chaotic couple of weeks writing solangelo every day but I can't resist these two dorks. I hope you guys enjoyed the first day!


End file.
